Pennsylvania Railroad No. 3768/Gallery
Gallery Prr3768a.jpg|No. 3768 sits in an unknown yard. 6829dc273f786abc32e9446fc3a49731.jpg|No. 3768 with No. 5477. Prr3768-0.jpg|No. 3768 idles at Sunbury. prr3768sc.jpg|Another shot of 3750, date and location unknown. Prr3768s.jpg|No 3768 stops at Englewood Union Station, near Chicago. 1441577101517138409367511393517886n.jpg|No 3768 is getting ready to haul the "Broadway Limited". ShootingStarBasis.jpg|The right side view of the locomotive. Nyfair.jpg|No. 3768 with a New York Central's Dreyfuss Hudson. s-l1600.jpg|No. 3768 at Springfield, Illinois, 1946. 10PRR3768.1a.jpg|No. 3768 engine 3/4 view. PRR K4s and WM streamlined.jpg|No. 3768 is at the 1939 New York World's Fair. BROADWAY LIMITED 1938.jpg|No. 3768 as 3763 in the film 'the Broadway Limited' K4s streamlined engine #3768 with streamlined K4s #3847.jpg|No. 3768 with a 3847. K4s with streamlined engine, with 14 car train.jpg|No. 3768 with 14 cars train. K4s steam engine|No. 3768 left side view. K4bw.jpg|No. 3768 with 10 car train. AasasUntitled.png|No. 3768 with an 8 car train. K4n.jpg|No. 3768 sits with engine No. 3847. PRR K4 3768 & 5495 Doubleheader.jpg|PRR K4 3768 with engine No. 5495. PRR20K4s20376820Spirit20of20St20Louis20800x640.jpg|No. 3768 heads the first passenger train to cross the municipal bridge in St Louis in 1939. Prr37682.jpg|No. 3768 at a yard in 1946. 1523645_756789321016608_1671302346_o.jpg|No. 3768 at East St.Louis, IL 1946. 1011178_10151540372248107_738303927_n.jpg|No. 3768 taking on coal in Chicago. 561244_3133866146205_326743456_n.jpg|No. 3847 sits with engine No. 3768 in a publicity photograph taken at Zoo Interlocking, Philadelphia, PA. 99874c4fcdc5381f31e56d88a57e3797.jpg|No. 3768 sits in the yard. Fd6ec6873433132b478485dab4acce4d.jpg|No. 3768 hauling the Broadway Limited. Prr3768and1223.png|No. 3768 with No. 1223. 1223and3768switchtrains.png|No. 3768 and No. 1223 switch their trains. orig-neg-pennsylvania-rr-streamlined_1_69bea20980029e7182caee37bf3308e1.jpg|No. 3768 at Chicago. original-photograph-pennsylvania_1_e9915d1077ebd0666d98119cace2cec0.jpg|No. 3768 side right view Torpedo. prr-raymond-loewy-k4-3768_1_8d2e3c53eae4a45d51e4d9ed874163be.jpg|No 3768 ORIGINAL 1936 35MM NEWSREEL. u739-rppc-1937-prr-pennsylvania_1_58b855f84aba0c41f645aa33a8dad5dc.jpg|No. 3768 at Atlantic City. art-print-pennsylvania-railroad-streamlines-k4_1_d3a2aebd1efba66e10b12059b1abff14.jpg|No. 3768 Art Print. small-w-photo-pennsylvania-railroad_1_2fefdb9af5dae206d39e7888b90de35d.jpg|a shot of No. 3768 in 1937. 3-pennsylvania-railroad-train-engine-photo_1_01bfb79877d24c71fd0e425158377ab3.jpg|Three photographs taken of No. 3768. land-sea-air-series-1938-pennsylvania_360_62207944eeb40c87daa06c922cfda5dc.jpg|LAND.SEA.& AIR SERIES 1938 : PENNSYLVANIA RAILROAD 3768. PRR K4 3768 front view with square opening.jpg|No. 3768 front view with square opening. PRR K4 3768 front view.jpg|No. 3768 front view. PRR K4 3768 right 3 view.jpg|No. 3768 right 3/4 view. PRR K4 3768 right side view.jpg|No. 3768 right side view. PRR K4 3768 Hauling Broadway Ltd.jpg|No. 3768 with an 9 car train. No. 3768 Mayor & The Minor #1.jpg|No. 3768 in Mayor and the Minor. No. 3768 night train.jpg|No. 3768 pulling a train at dusk. No. 3768 pacing.jpg|pacing shot of No. 3768. No. 3768 Rain Train.jpg|No. 3768 in a thunderstorm. PRR_K4s_3768_Great_Flamarion 1945.png|No. 3768 in 'The Great Flamarion' (1945) vlcsnap-2016-12-06-13h05m03s106.png|No. 3768 lococab. vlcsnap-2016-12-06-13h04m52s254.png|No. 3768 Departs from Chicago Union Station. vlcsnap-2016-12-06-13h04m42s143.png|No. 3768 footplate. 3768wheels.png|The Wheels of the locomotive. prr 3768 rockville.jpg|No. 3768 on Rockville Bridge 1936. PRR K4s and Blue Comet Streamlined.png|No. 3768 with Blue Comet 832. Ueererererntitled.png|PRR K4 #3768 in 'The Narrow Margin' (1952) Spy030.jpg|No. 3768 in 'Spy Train' (1943) 15823461_699075860260785_6233764950455687158_n.jpg|No. 3768 is getting ready to haul the "Broadway Limited" Colour. 14590385_1070956796292839_6241285321823307714_n.jpg|No. 3768 at the 1939-40 World's Fair. 15774710_693008250867265_1626317705472474052_o.jpg|No. 3768 colorized image 1939 New York World's Fair. 14291664_635382523296786_2409214199785479849_n.jpg|No. 3768 minus a lot of shrouding. 10353175_554881797982497_8276922981755988894_n.jpg|Sketch of no. 3768. 90bf_35.jpg|No. 3768 Youngstown Ohio 1936. LotImg94604.jpg|No. 3768 works photograph (after being streamlined), Juniata Shops. s-l500.jpg|No. 3768 at Harrisburg 1937. No. 3768 Rockville.jpg|No. 3768 Rockville. major15.jpg|No. 3768 leaving Chicago in 1942. View (1).jpg|No. 3768 front view 1941. PRR K4s streamlined engine #3768, 3 view.jpg|K4s streamlined engine #3768, 4/4 view. K4 streamlined engine #3768, 4 view.jpg|PRR K4 streamlined engine #3768, 4 view. PRR K4s Streamlined Engine #3768 with 15 cars.jpg|No. 3768 with 15 cars train. PRR K4s GG1 Streamlined.jpg|No. 3768 next to GG1 4837, P5a 4745, and another K4s 3847. 16508996_1880041468909254_5679963759745977003_n.jpg|Artwork of the Broadway Limited alongside the 20th Century Limited. 16711807_1874286999512854_6653448928263028646_n.jpg|No. 3768 Bronze Front View. Torpedo20180929-2207271.png|3768 sits at a station. prr3768sd.jpg|No. 3768, de-streamlined. PRR K4s Sunbury Streamlined.jpg|No. 3768 Broadway Limited Sunbury 1938. prr3768b.jpg|No. 3768 sits at the 1939 New York World's Fair. Cus10063bangcopy.jpg|No. 3768 taking on coal at an unknown yard. vlcsnap-2017-04-16-18h58m31s98.png|No. 3768 about to depart with the Broadway Limited. 5a30633r.jpg|No. 3768 is at the 1940 New York World's Fair. 5a03044r.jpg|No. 3768 to Lackawanna 1151 is at the 1939 New York World's Fair. 5a18616r.jpg|No. 3768 to Lackawanna 1151 is at the 1940 New York World's Fair. vlcsnap-2017-04-16-20h16m05s101.png|No. 3768 with an 2 car train. IMG_0014-003.jpg|No. 3768 Sudbury, Penn. July 2, 1936 at time of streamlining. 232304224717_1_0_1.jpg|No. 3768 is Display 1936. PRR K4s Display Streamlined.jpg|No. 3768 at Atlanta, 1936. PRR_K4s_3768_Loco.jpg|another side view of No. 3768. 14705852_989856594493685_241018917461963793_n.jpg|No. 3768 at Ft Wayne, Indiana (1936) 15056498_673292356172469_8933039772930732660_n.jpg|No. 3768 front view fully streamlined. PRR K4s two cars Streamlined.jpg|3768 between two cars from the 1930's. PRR K4s D&LW Streamlined.jpg|No. 3768 at the 1939 New York World's Fair. Sag003.jpg|3768 in "Special Agent" (1949) TorpedoinTheTorpedoRun.png|3768 in The Lionel Great Railway Adventures Book, The Torpedo Run. 5a30628r.jpg|3768 with a lady, the Best Friend of Charleston, and the Virginia and Truckee No. 12 Genoa dress as the Central Pacific’s #60 “Jupiter”. Torpedo.jpeg 4RIvg8ph6vca-zx0pplyDqvjizZXzHC-ACMXJuVpH5U.jpg 3768beforestreamlined.jpg 2f2590f04ff59b286a5ac275d819ebb6.jpg ShootingStarBasis2.jpg Category:Galleries